A user can utilize a cloud service to store files and other objects that are accessible to a local client via a variety of means. In particular, the cloud service can be a file hosting service that is accessible by various services of the operating system and applications of the local client. For example, the cloud service can stores any kind of file, such as photos, videos, documents, music, directories, and/or other kinds of application data. These files that can be accessed by via a file or web browser. A user may want to view a file, which requires the file to be downloaded before being viewed, or use an application that stores the files on the cloud service. A user may want download one or more files. Alternatively, there may be background processes that download these files (e.g., photo or music synchronization service, other document or application synchronization services, backup services, and/or other types of services that use cloud services for file storage).
With the use of the operating system services and the other applications on the cloud service to store files for a local client, there can be times when a number of files are downloaded concurrently. For example, a user make have taken a number of photos using the their smartphone during a trip or have purchased a number of songs. These photos or songs can be synchronized to the local client during a time that the user wishes to view a word processing document or spreadsheet stored on the same cloud service. In this example, there may not be enough local client resources to adequately download the photos, songs, and desired word processing document or spreadsheet. Thus, if the synchronization service starts downloading the songs or photos before the user wishes to view the word processing document or spreadsheet, the download of the document or spreadsheet may be needlessly delayed.